


Trouble always starts with Sam

by Silverwing013



Series: Contrary [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Does Walker count?, Gen, Job Application
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing013/pseuds/Silverwing013
Summary: Contrary to trouble with Danny always starting with Sam, Tucker had been around far longer.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Contrary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Trouble always starts with Sam

Snorting giggles broke across the classroom. Threats followed, breaking the previous quiet noise of pens across paper. Marking his page in the book, Mr. Taylor looked up to see the two guilty looking faces of the best friends in this period.

Dash and Mikey were currently in agreement of something, both not happy at the pair of friends. One was more annoyed at the pair in general all the time, while the other was more on taking the matter of the future more seriously, but Mr. Taylor smiled in amusement at the brief agreement between them.

Then he called out the pair. "Tucker and Danny. Anything you wish to share?"

Danny stashed the piece of notebook paper under his pencil case, pursing his lips to hold in the laughter burning his face red. The boy shook his head.

Bright and beaming, Tucker threw his arm up. "I have a question A.J. I was just asking Danny about it too."

Mr. Taylor stared at each boy carefully, each one looking ready to crack up into laughter. Others in the classroom didn't look nearly as amused. Finally, he decided. "No Tucker. I'll go over the sample job applications when you turn them in. Fill them out as best you can, up to date and as truthfully as possible."

If anything, Tucker grinned wider. "Thanks A.J. That answers it anyway."

And then the boy covered his mouth and poked at Danny next to him. Tucker whispered at him, "Walker counts". Danny tried not to look, but shared a snicker with his friend. Dash looked ready to get up and do something about it this time, until both turned and began scribbling as quickly as they could in the last few minutes of class.

Sighing, Mr. Taylor thumped his head onto his desk on top of the pair of sample job applications he glanced at first. The first questionable sign had been with the language section, both boys putting Esperanto.

But the teacher stopped upon noticing what Tucker and Danny had down to the criminal record section. Both boys marked any convictions as a yes, but their explanations of the nature and location of the offenses is what led Mr. Taylor's head to the desk. Charged for a thousand years with bringing in contraband items, trespassing, and leading/assisting a prison escape from Ghost Zone…

Faintly, he could hear their laughter out in the crowded hallway.

"You can't put that on a job application," their female friend's voice shrieked out. The pair of boys laughed louder. "Walker doesn't count! Are you two crazy?"

"Do you think I can work the bad boy image for the ladies?"

"Tucker! Be serious! Danny! I can't believe you put that down!"

Sighing, Mr. Taylor marked both boys sample applications for his career class with a bright red pen, attaching a new job form with a paperclip for the pair to do over.


End file.
